


Revelations

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [22]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cave-In, Ender Eye Au, Fighitng, Gen, Magic, Magic lakes, Oracles, Shapeshifting, ender dragon - Freeform, endermen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Research was only taking them so far. Fallz and Sami needed to know what these women had planned for their king. Going to their supposed home kingdom seemed like the only choice they had.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this series and arc still exist! Writer's block is a bitch, but here's the next update for the ender eye arc. Sorry it took me so long. There's only one more fic after this one. Hopefully it won't take me months to write. I hope you all have enjoyed this arc so far. (Also I finished typing this at like almost 5 AM so this is not edited at all and I apologize)

Fallz was deep in thought as she waited outside the tavern. She was equipped with her traveling bag and knives. It was time to get some answers. Hours upon hours of research could only answer so many questions. She learned that no one has heard from the Ahila Kingdom in over a year. If that were true, why would they suddenly send in representatives after being silent for so long? The was only one of the many questions she had remaining. She also learned that the arrows she were tasked in studying are from the Ahila KIngdom. Why would they try to kill King Ryan and then send representatives? Nothing was making any sense and going to Ahila was the only way to get answers. 

“Sorry I’m late!” Sami said as she ran up to the other Vagabond. Fallz just simply smiled at her. The artist had her own travel supplies in tow. As she caught her breath, Fallz handed her a small charm. 

“A gift from Azriella. She said it’s a magic storage charm in case you need it,” she said as Sami took the charm. 

“Remind me to thank her when we get back. Is Ryan suspicious of where we’re going?” Fallz shook her head. 

“No. The others are going to keep him and his guests busy while we’re away so they shouldn’t suspect a thing.” 

“Good because we have a lot to uncover in Ahila.” 

“What did you learn in your research?” 

“I’ve seen those runes before. Oddly enough, I saw them during my visit to Ahila a long time ago.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, but while I was there, I learned that they’re not native to the country.” Fallz couldn’t help but grin. 

“Sami, you’re a genius! That means those women are not from Ahila! They’re definitely hiding something. Now we-” 

“Fallz, remember what you told me about the arrows? That means that had to have come from there.” The other Vagabond groaned and banged her head against the nearest wall. 

“This is giving me a headache. Every time I think we’re lose to figuring everything out, more questions appear from the ether!” Sami sighed. 

“I know it’s frustrating, but hopefully after this trip we will have all of them answered.” Fallz nodded and moved away from the wall. 

“Alright then. I’m ready when you are.” 

Sami nodded and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and began to focus. The pebbles and rocks around them began to slightly rise. A light blue rune circle appeared under their feet. Lightning crackled around them as Deasaich Droch-Rùnach faded around them. Fallz stayed perfectly still as Sami worked her magic. Their home kingdom slowly vanished and crumbled ruins took their place. Once their surroundings solidified, Sami let out a sigh of relief. Fallz looked around confused. 

“We’re in Ahila...right? The kingdom of oracles?” she said. Sami nodded. 

“Yeah; I drew the town square in one of my journals so we s-” 

Sami’s eyes widened in shock. This was not the kingdom she remembered. What was once a beautiful kingdom with fountains, temples, and castle as far as the eye can see was now only ash and rubble. Ahila was now only a tomb of its former glory. 

“What the hell happened here?”

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Fallz replied picking up some of the rubble. Something felt very off. How could a great kingdom such as Ahila be destroyed without any other kingdom finding out? It was impossible. The other kingdoms should have known of its destruction. This was not making any sense. 

Fallz remained lost in thought until Sami knocked her to the ground. She groaned. 

“Ow... What the h-?!” sh started before Sami quickly silenced her. She pointed to the not far off distance to show a herd of Endermen wondering about. Fallz let out a quiet gasp. 

“What are those things doing here?!” she whispered. 

“I have no idea. I’m just as confused as you. This area should be protected from anything from the Nether like all the other kingdoms,” Sami whispered back, “Do you think their barrier stone got destroyed?” 

“Not possible. Those things are stronger than diamonds;practically indestructible. They’re made out of obsidian for gods’ sake!” 

“Then why the Endermen?” 

“Unless someone snuck them in with magic, they shouldn’t be-” The wheels started turning in their heads. Ahila could could have only fallen if someone attacked from within. By the look of the destruction, there were no survivors. Yet three women back at the castle claim to be from Ahila. The Endermen. The runes. The ender pearl. It was all starting to connect. 

“There should be a lake not far from here,” Sami suddenly said. Fallz blinked. 

“How the hell is a lake going to help us?” 

“This is a kingdom of oracles. They have to record their histories somewhere.” 

“In a lake?” 

“Better survivability than paper. We’ll also be safe from the Endermen there since they stay far away from water. Let’s go before they see us.” 

Fallz nodded and followed Sami through the ruin kingdom. The two moved as quickly as possible while trying not to gain the attention of the Endermen. By the time they reached a cave, both of them were panting. 

“That’s it. I officially hate Endermen. They have unpredictable move patterns and their teleporting is such bullshit!” Fallz said as she caught her breath. Sami nodded in agreement. 

“The lake should be at the end of this cave.” 

“I hope you’re right.” 

The two Vagabonds traveled deep into the cave. Sami conjured a fireball in her hand as it got darker the deeper they went. Fallz was practically shivering. For some reason, the cave had gotten colder. She honestly couldn’t figure out why since it was warm before they entered. She received her answer as they reached the end of the cave. 

There was indeed a lake at the end of the cave, but it was frozen solid. 

“No! How did-?! Who could’ve done this?!” Sami yelled. 

“I have three guesses. Doesn’t look like they wanted anyone to find out what happened here. Do you think you can melt the ice?” Sami nodded. 

“I can try.” Sami took a deep breath before streams of fire escaped from her hands and made contact with the lake. Fallz knew that melting the ice would take awhile, so she started to observe her surroundings with the light provided by the fire. 

There were at least four skeletons in the room. One of them was very close to the lake. These had to have belonged to fallen oracles of Ahila. Fallz was almost scared to discover what happened to them. There were scorch marks along the wall to signify that a battle happened here. These oracles died protecting this lake. As if it was the only thing that could stop whatever horrible thing was happening. As Fallz went to examine the scorch marks closer, a raven suddenly attacked her. 

“Hey, what the-!” she said as she took out her knife and made a wild slash at the bird. The raven flew into the shadows. Fallz kept her guard up as she moved closer to where the bird flew. She quickly heard footsteps running towards her and blocked the oncoming attack. She kicked him away from her and widened her eyes. 

“You?! But the others said you were dead!” The man before her chuckled. He was the exact same man who shot out Ryan’s eye! 

“Your friends should have never looked away. You two are some naughty girls running off like this. The king is not going to be happy,” he said with a sadistic grin on his face. He was armed with two swords and ready to pounce at any second. 

“What we do is no concern of Ryan’s!” Fallz said back. The man laughed. 

“You think I’m talking about pathetic excuse for a king?! He thinks he’s so powerful with his little alliance and crazy way, but he does not know true power. Oh no. The true king will arrive in his kingdom very shortly.” 

“The hell are you talking about?!” The man laughed again. 

“I could tell you, but it’ll be a waste. You’ll be dead before he arrives.” 

The man quickly moved closer to Fallz to attack her, but was stopped by a fireball flung at his face. Sami was panting as she readied another one, but Fallz stopped her. 

“Focus on the lake. It’s the only way we’ll figure out what’s going on,” she said. 

“But-” 

“I’ll handle him.” Fallz blocked another attack from the man and pushed him off. He was laughing again. 

“You honestly think you stand a chance against me with those pathetic knives of yours?! You foolish human.” 

“This human just might have a few tricks up her sleeve.” 

Fallz went on the offensive and began to make stabbing motions to the man. He blocked all of them, but she moved to kick him in the head. He became dazed from the attack. Fallz took the opportunity to stab the man in the stomach. As she removed her knife, her eyes widened as the wound healed itself. The man chuckled. 

“Try again.” 

Fallz glared and continued her attack. She started to focus on using martial art instead of stabbing him. He blocked most of her kicks, but couldn’t avoid her punches. She punched him in the gut before quickly elbowing him behind his neck. Before she could pin him, he turned into a bird and flew away. She a knife at the bird only for it to dodge out of the way. He turned back into a human and pinned Fallz to the ground. He began pushing her knife towards him, but Fallz held him off. She kicked him off him and pinned him instead. Before she could question him, he headbutted her and kicked her in her stomach. She gasped in pain and began to cough. 

“Pathetic. And to think King Ryan calls you his great warriors?” he said before kicking Fallz again. 

“Fallz!” Sami yelled firing a fireball at him again. He blocked it and sent it flying into the cave wall. 

“I almost forgot about you,” he said walking up to Sami. Lightning started to build up in her hands as he approached. Before she could deliver the shock, he stabbed her in the shoulder with one of his swords. She gasped in pain as the lightning faded. “Nice try.”

He twisted the knife in her shoulder causing her to scream even more. He chuckled at her cries. As he removed the sword. Fallz jumped on his back and stabbed one of her knives in his neck. He grunted in pain before forcing Fallz into a wall. He wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed. Fallz coughed as she gasped for air. 

“You just don’t learn do you. You’re helpless to stop me. You could’ve just waited for your turn to die.” Fallz smirked. 

“Vagabonds....are very....hard to...kill...” she choked out. 

Before he could do anymore damage, lightning forced him back up the cave pathway. Fallz fell to the floor coughing. Sami raced over to her side. 

“You okay?” she asked. Fallz nodded. 

“Yeah; just finding choking less and less sexy.”Fallz slowly stood up and got into a fighting stance. The man was glaring at both of them. 

“I’m really getting tired of you two Just die already!” he yelled as he charged at them again. Sami flung another fireball which he deflected. Fallz moved in to stab him in the eye. He grabbed her wrist and threw her into the wall only to feel the force of another fireball. Fallz took her chance to knee him in the stomach. Before she could make another attack, he used his sword to stab her in her thigh. Fallz screamed and fell to the floor. He raised his sword to attack, but wind pushed him away. He growled. 

“I don’t have time for this!” 

Sami charged lightning in her hands again and flung her attack. He crossed his swords together and blocked the attack. Lightning crackled everywhere. The cave was starting to crumble. Sami stopped her attack and he grinned. 

“It’s been nice knowing you ladies,” he said and turned into a bird as the cave collapsed around them. He flew out as Sami covered Fallz. 

It wasn’t long until everything went dark. 

+++

Sami was awakened by Fallz’s coughing. The artist groaned as her eyes opened slowly. Everything was dark. She felt exhausted. She slowly sat up and started coughing herself. This caught Fallz’s attention. 

“Sami?” she asked. 

“Y-Yeah,” she coughed out. Fallz gave a sigh of relief. 

“Oh thank god you’re still alive. I was thinking the worse.” 

“How long have we been out?” 

“There’s no sunlight in here so I can’t say. All I remember was getting stabbed and the cave closing in.” 

“Got the cave closing in part right. How’s your leg?” 

“I did what I could to bandage it in the dark to stop the bleeding. Did the same for your shoulder. Think you can provide us some light?” 

Sami focused and was able to conjure up a little bit of magic to make a flame appear in her hands. Fallz sighed in relief to finally be able to see properly. They looked around and saw that the path they came down was completely blocked off by rocks. Fallz sighed. 

“Welp. We’re stuck here,” she said. 

“And we have no way of contacting the others.” 

“Just great.” Sami looked and saw that the lake was still in tack. She slowly moved towards it. “Sami, the lake can’t help us.” 

“I was able to melt a hole in the lake. It’s just enough to get the information we came for. We can at least get that.” Fallz sighed and move over to Sami. They looked into the hole within the ice and saw their reflections stare back at them on the watery surface. 

“Why has Ahila fallen?” Sami said and the lake began to glow. Fallz blocked her eyes as the lake started to reveal to them the past. 

People were screaming and running away from an army of Endermen tearing the kingdom apart. Leading the Endermen were the Gloria, Destiny, and Luna. If an Endermen did not finish off one of the citizens, then one of the women would ignite them with a purple flame until there was nothing but ash left. Fallz’s eyes widened. 

“Purple fire.... That means...” she started.. 

“They’re using magic from the Nether,” Sami finished. 

They watched as the three women destroyed the kingdom of Ahila. It was almost as if the Nether dragon itself came to cause this destruction. As the screams died down, the image began to ripple. It quickly changed to a man dressed in oracle clothing. He was bloodied and beaten and panting. There was no mistaking the desperate look in his eyes. 

“I don’t have much time. Who knows when they will get here. Who I am is not important. Oh lake of history please give this warning to anyone from Deasaich Droch-Rùnach who have found this place. Beware the women of glory, destiny, and the moon. They have become soldiers of the Ender Dragon. They plan to have King Ryan Haywood become his vessel so that the dragon can begin its conquest on our world. They wish to use an ender pearl to start this process. If they succeed, I’m afraid King Ryan will be possessed by the Ender Dragon and start the end of the world. There will be nothing we can do to stop him if these women succeed. You must stop them!” the man said. Fallz’s eyes widened. 

“The Ender Dragon?! That thing is supposed to be sealed away in the Nether forever. How did-” she began. 

“They must have opened a portal to the Nether. More importantly, Ryan has the ender pearl in his eye!! How are we going to stop this?!” The image in the lake rippled again. The same oracle remained on the screen. 

“It takes a long time for the Ender Dragon to possess a human. If King Ryan has already fallen victim, you must remove the pearl before the possession is complete and then kill the king. It is the only way. Removing the pearl will only slow the process and not stop it.” 

“We... we can’t kill Ryan... there has to be another way,” Sami said desperately and Fallz nodded. 

“There is. This oracle may not have been very knowledgeable in magic, but there are spells that can halt a possession completely and sever the connection, but any effects it the possession has had on the body will remain. He’s right about one thing though, Ryan needs to remove the pearl from his body.” The lake grew dark. Only flame remained. 

“As much as it seems impossible to get out of here, we need to escape and warn everyone.” 

“Yeah but how? We can’t remove the rocks or else we risk the cave becoming more unstable.” Sami’s eyes widened in realization and pulled out the charm Azriella gave her. 

“I can teleport us out. It’s going to take longer than usual since my magic is mostly exhausted, but with the magic in here, I should be able to get us out.” Fallz grinned. 

“Sami you are brilliant!” Sami smiled back before she began to focus. The charm glowed a light blue. It might take a while, but they needed to get back to Deasaich Droch-Rùnach. 

Their king was in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, the Final Chapter of the Ender Eye Arc: Ryan the Ender Dragon


End file.
